


There's Something in the Air

by queenhomeslice



Series: Polyship Roadtrip: Reader/Chocobros [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Multi, OT5, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polyship Roadtrip, Sex Pollen, Status Effects, everyone has to fuck ignis, fat reader, plus size reader, reader loves all the chocobros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Ignis gets hit with a powerful aphrodisiac--it's up to you and the rest of the guys to help him through it.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia/Reader
Series: Polyship Roadtrip: Reader/Chocobros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788748
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.  
> _______  
> There's fifty billion sex pollen fics out there, but listen y'all--I want in on it. So uh. Here we go. The reader is with all the bros, but this is a little Ignis-centric, since he's the one who's hurt.

Gladio carries Ignis—suave, immovable, smart Ignis—bridal style away from the goblin horde where the smoke and mess of battle is still clearing. You and Prompto are on either side of Noct, supporting him, even though he looks fine on the outside—but he'd unleashed the Armiger and worn himself out. You and Prom are pretty scratched and dirty, but no broken bones or anything else amiss, nothing a potion can’t fix. 

Iggy, though—Iggy is _definitely_ under some sort of status effect. He’s out cold, sweating as though he’s in a fever. He’s limp in Gladio’s big, strong arms, not even holding on around the shield’s broad shoulders and thick neck. The five of you make it back to the Regalia—you confidently take the driver’s seat, with Prompto in front. Gladio and Noct are in the back, with knocked-out Ignis stretched across them. 

“Prom,” you say, turning on the daemon-repelling headlights—it'll be dark in less than an hour—and peeling out onto the highway. “How far to the nearest motel?” 

Prompto grabs the map from the glove compartment and unfolds it, pulling up the GPS on his phone to double-check. “Uh, we’re about thirty minutes from Old Lestallum. I think.” 

“Gimme that, Blondie,” Gladio gruffs, grabbing the map. 

“If he’s right, we’re getting a room at the Three Z’s.” You push on the gas, wanting to get Ignis to a safe place as soon as possible. 

After a minute, Gladio thrusts the map between the seats. “Yeah, Old Lestallum should be our closest bet.” 

“Rooms are like three hundred gil a night, right?” Prompto digs in his back pocket for his wallet. “I have a hundred, I think...” 

“Prompto, we’re fine,” says Noct, sleepily, leaning on Gladio’s shoulder, arms hold Ignis against him. “I’ve got the money.” 

“Think we should get two rooms?” Prompto asks, turning around to look at Ignis’ unconscious form. “Does Iggy need space, or...” 

“Wanna be together,” says Noct quietly. 

“Y-yeah, all right,” whispers Prom. 

You swallow hard. Noctis always gets in panicked moods when anyone gets hurt, especially Ignis, and he has a tendency to shut down. He’ll be grumpy until Ignis is visibly better. You put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder to comfort him—the blond visibly relaxes under your touch and exhales, closing his eyes. 

The rest of the ride to The Three Z’s is silent, with the exception of Ignis fitfully stirring on Noct’s and Gladio’s laps, groaning in his sleep. 

_____ 

Once the five of you are in the hotel room—with the rollaway cot that’s technically breaking fire codes, but Gladio’s physical intimidation is good, sometimes—you all take turns showering and dressing and drinking potions while Ignis writhes on the bed. Gladio and Noct fuss over him, undressing him to his boxer-briefs and undershirt. 

It’s then that everyone notices Iggy’s little—actually, kinda big—problem that’s tenting between his legs. 

“Shit,” says Gladio, putting his hand against the adviser’s clammy skin. His glasses are off and on the bedside table, hair falling down from its bird-crest style across his forehead. “He’s burning up.” 

Ignis furrows his brows and whines as Gladio pulls away, grasping weakly at the sheets. 

There’s a dark spot on the front of his underwear already. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what kind of status the poor man has been hit with. 

Noctis blushes but stands still with his arms folded by the bed as Gladio leans up. “Some sort of aphrodisiac,” he mutters, even as his eyes roam over Ignis’ exposed body and obvious erection. “From the goblins.” 

“Somethin’ like that,” Gladio mutters. 

“Like...sex pollen? How can we help him?” squeaks Prompto, voice cracking as he tries and fails not to look at Ignis. 

“Well, we wait for him to wake up, for one,” says Gladio. “He needs to tell us what he wants, or...needs.” Gladio’s slow answer and slowly-dilating pupils, honey amber giving way to nearly-black. “We don’t want to take advantage of him.” 

You swallow hard. You and the guys are all in a relationship of sorts, with one another—it'd never really been established. After you and Prompto had fucked two days after the road trip had started, it all kind of came out—long dormant desires between the guys, and you, and now...well, it’s all fun and polyamory, which is _just_ fine with you. The guys are all gorgeous, and you can’t think of four better men to love. You turn to Gladio, Noctis, and Prompto, who are standing around, watching Ignis, with evident arousal showing on their faces and inside of their own boxer shorts. 

“Why don’t you all...go and prep yourselves,” you say quietly, nodding to the bathroom. “I know we all just got out of the shower, but if Ignis has been hit with a status effect, we don’t know how long it’s going to last. We might have to fuck him in shifts.” 

Gladio snorts, and Prompto chuckles awkwardly. Noctis just nods, already shedding his light pajamas. 

“Good idea,” says the prince. “C’mon guys.” He levels his gaze at you, dark and trusting. “Why don’t you try talking to him, __________?” 

You nod and turn back to Iggy, climbing on the bed and making short work of the rest of his underclothes. He’s fully nude now, flushed hot, sweating and whining softly. You press a hand to his furrowed brow and kiss his full lips—and then, finally, you hear his hushed whisper, so quiet you might’ve missed it had you not been centimeters from his face. 

“_________?” Ignis gasps weakly, finally cracking open one glossy green eye. “Help, please...I...I need...” 

You stroke his head and pepper his face with kisses. “What, Iggy? I’m here, baby. You’ve been hit with a status effect. The guys are all here. We’re at Three Z’s.” 

Ignis squeezes his eyes shut again, whining. He licks his lips. “I feel...so hot, so...strange...” 

“It’s an aphrodisiac, Iggy. Sex pollen, if you will. From the goblin fight. You blacked out—Gladio had to carry you to the car.” 

“Who--drove--” 

“I did, honey. I drove us here.” 

“P-please...I need...” 

“Iggy, baby.” You step off the bed to strip from your pajamas and underwear, and climb on top of the tactician, straddling his lean torso with your thick thighs, settling just above Ignis’ hard, leaking erection. “You have to tell me what you need. I don’t want to take advantage of you.” 

Ignis’ hands fly up to your plush waist, and he squeezes, letting out a breathless moan. “You,” he manages to gasp as he ruts up against your ass. “P-please, I...I need...you...” 

“I’m here, Iggy. The guys and I are going to take care of you.” You shift to the side and lean back to grab Ignis’ thick cock, lining it up with yourself. As you sink down slowly, taking him inch by inch, letting yourself adjust to his girth and length, Ignis lets out a high-pitched scream—a sound you’d never heard from the man, even during your previous nights with him. “Oh, fuck, Iggy, you feel so good,” you groan as you begin to rock back and forth. 

Ignis opens his eyes to gaze up at you—he looks utterly debauched, with his flat hair, blown-out pupils, flushed face, kiss-swollen lips. You take his hands from your hips and hold them up, concentrating your efforts into riding him as hard and as fast as you can. 


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in the middle of it, you hear the bathroom door open, the hushed tones of the other three men growing louder. They all fall silent, footsteps slowing, as they approach one of the queen beds and see you fucking Ignis. 

“How you holding up?” asks Gladio, winking as he climbs onto the empty space. 

“Great!” you croak, turning sideways to look at the shield. “He’s already come once, but he’s still hard...” 

“If you’re getting tired, I can take over.” 

“Uh, yeah, yeah, I think... Maybe he needs something more.” 

Gladio helps you climb off of Iggy’s still-hard length, and Ignis groans at the loss. You stumble to the floor on shaky knees, collapsing into Prompto, who pulls you to the other bed and cuddles you tightly, back to front, so the both of you can watch the incredibly hot scene of Gladio fucking Ignis. Noctis sits at the end of the bed feet, rubbing Prompto’s ankles absently as he waits to be tagged in. 

“Iggy,” coos Gladio. “Iggy, baby, it’s me. I’m here.” 

“ _Gladio_ ,” moans Ignis, weakly reaching for him. “I’m still hard, I need...” 

“Ssssssshhhh, I got you,” says Gladio, kissing him roughly. 

Ignis whines into Gladio’s hot mouth, grabbing at his solid muscles, kissing back with equal fervor. 

Gladio pulls away and settles between Iggy’s long, beautiful legs and begins to stroke his cock, fondling his balls, finally teasing beneath them to push at his perineum, and then lower—Ignis cries wantonly as Gladio pushes one thick finger against his rim. “Princess,” he says, petting Ignis’ inner thigh with his other hand. “Lube, will ya?” 

“Oh, right.” Noctis rises and scurries to the bathroom. 

“Fuck, Gladio, I...” Ignis writhes, gripping the thin hotel sheets. 

“We’ll get there, Iggy. I’ve got you. Gotta go slow. Don’t wanna hurt ya,” Gladio says with affection, catching the bottle of lube in one hand as Noct tosses it. 

The adviser catches sight of his prince and sobs. “ _Noctis.”_

Noct sucks in a breath, and hurries to crawl onto the bed beside Ignis, burying his head in Iggy’s neck as Gladio uncaps the lube, spreads some on his fingers, and continues to push into Ignis. 

“We’ve got you, Specs,” Noctis mumbles, grasping at pale, sweaty skin. “We’re here. You’re safe.” 

“Will you,” he mumbles weakly, arching his hips as Gladio adds a second finger and begins to open him up, getting cut off by his own punched-out exhales of pleasure. “After...Gladio...I need... _you_...” 

“Of course, of course,” whispers Noctis, holding Ignis tight, sucking a bruise at his pulse point as Gladio pistons in and out of his ass. 

“Almost there, Iggy. You’re doing so well. I’m gonna make you feel so good, I promise,” Gladio praises as he slips a third finger into Ignis, earning him another cry. “That’s it. Just feel me, baby.” 

“Gladio,” Ignis moans, as he holds tightly to his prince. “Please...” 

Gladio chuckles and withdraws his hands, slicking up his own cock with lube and positioning both himself and Ignis. “Ready?” The shield doesn’t wait for an answer as he slides into Ignis with little resistance—even before his prepping, the status effect had Ignis open and willing, pliable for anyone who wanted him. Gladio throws his head back and grunts in pleasure as Ignis swallows him, inch by inch. 

Noct lifts his head and watches in lust as Gladio settles between Iggy’s legs and begins to move. “Shit,” he whispers, sitting up despite Ignis’ whines. “Gladio, can I...” 

“Whatever you want, Princess,” Gladio says, thrusting with a slow, steady rhythm. “You know he wants you.” 

Noctis nods and exhales slowly, moving down Iggy’s body to straddle his waist, sitting with his back to Gladio. He grabs the base of the adviser’s angry red cock, which earns him more breathless begging, and sinks down, taking Ignis to the hilt. 

“Hm, now ain’t this just cute,” says Gladio, teasing as he slides one thick arm around Noct’s stomach, rubbing lightly over his ribs. “Doesn’t Princess feel good, Iggy? Such a good cock warmer.” 

“Yes,” comes the strangled reply, as his hands fly up to settle on Noct’s slender hips. 

“Better hold on, Noct,” says Gladio, kissing the prince just below his ear. “Gonna fuck him nice and hard to get this out of his system.” 

“Yeah,” Noct breathes, grinding his hips in slow circles, holding onto Gladio’s thick arm with one hand and gripping his own hard cock in the other. “I’m ready. Let’s go.” 

You and Prompto fall asleep watching Noctis and Gladio fuck Ignis into the mattress, resting until it’s your turn to help ease the pain of the status effect. 


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of hours later, Gladio shakes you and Prompto awake. He looks thoroughly fucked-out, carrying Noctis in his arms, who’s breathing deeply. 

“What’s what,” mumbles Prompto as he scrubs at his eyes, blinking up at the shield and the prince. 

“Tagging you in, Blondie. Princess and I are spent for the time being.” 

You turn over, kissing Prompto deeply before patting him on the arm. “Go get ‘em, sunshine.” 

Prompto chuckles as he stretches and climbs from the mattress. Gladio places Noct gently beside you—even in his sleep, Noct seems to recognize the curve of your body. He whimpers and grabs onto you from behind, being the big spoon. Gladio snorts and shakes his head as he untuckes the hotel blankets and maneuvers the sleepy prince underneath them, cuddling to Noct’s back. 

“How’s he doing?” You look over your shoulder at Gladio, who’s propped up on one elbow, stroking Noct’s hair with his free hand. 

“Iggy seems less feverish, to be sure. But gods know how many times he’s come. I filled him up twice and Noct rode him like a champ, but even we can’t keep up with magical sex pollen. You have a good nap? You might need to tag in again after Prompto.” 

You lick your lips and nod, turning back to face the other bed, face turning red at the sight. The size difference is slightly less staggering than when Prompto and Gladio are making love, but it’s still damn hot. Prompto has Ignis on knees—face down, ass up, and he’s gripping the adviser’s narrow waist and mounting him like the world is ending. 

“Iggy,” whines Prompto, lifting one hand to pet down the adviser’s back. “You feel so good, fuck. So open for me.” 

“Prompto,” groans Ignis as he weakly thrusts back. “Prompto, darling, please, please...” 

“I’m here, Igster. I’m here. Gonna take care of you, yeah? Tell me what you need.” 

“ _You_ ,” gasps Ignis. “Prompto, please, fuck, please...” 

Prompto squints his eyes and throws his head back, reveling in the feel of Ignis’ fluttering muscle around him. The remnants of Gladio’s release that’s leaking from his abused hole and drying on the backs of his lean thighs shouldn’t be as hot as it is, but they’re all way past propriety. Prompto fucks Ignis hard and steady, applying the same determination to this that he does in battle. Ignis’ lustful pleas only spur him on faster, wanting to give Ignis everything he wants in that moment. Prompto knows he’s not going to last—Ignis' ass is too good. Prompto reels back and slaps one of his cheeks, hard, and Ignis shudders, dry orgasm racking his sweaty body as Prompto whines loud and high and ads his spend to Gladio’s two loads. 

Ignis collapses, still moaning, scrambling to Prompto as soon as the blond drops to the bed beside him. 

“Iggy,” purrs Prompto, kissing him, “I’m here, Iggy. I’m here.” 

Ignis groans into Prompto’s neck, wrapping himself around the smaller man and settling on top of him. “Prompto,” he sighs, blissed-out and wrecked. 

“How’re you feelin’? Status effect worn off yet?” 

Ignis raises his head and gazes into Prompto’s eyes. His eyes are still a little glossy, but much more focused, the brilliant emerald shining through after all these hours. “I still feel...foggy...” He licks his lips and looks down at Prompto’s chest, slick with a faint sheen of sweat, littered with freckles, flushed red with arousal. “Can I...?” 

Prompto exhales and nods, slow and loving grin spreading over his face. “Whatever you need, Iggy.” 

Ignis nods and grips his cock, which has only flagged a little. With some effort, he sits back on his haunches, feeling below Prompto’s heavy sac and between his cheeks, where he’s still a little loose from their prep earlier. 

Prompto gasps and relaxes under Ignis’ slow prodding. He can feel himself twitch with interest again already. He closes his eyes and spreads his supple thighs, letting himself go pliant as Ignis adds a second finger. 

The scene is beginning to be too hot to handle. Gladio has finally dozed off with Noct in his arms; you slip quietly from under the covers and climb onto the other bed, lying beside Prompto as Ignis spreads him open on those long, deft fingers that are so often covered in silver leather gloves. Ignis’ bare hands probably one of the most erotic things about him. 

Prompto senses your presence and opens his eyes, turning his head to look at you. “Hey, __________,” he says, gasping as Ignis adds a third finger. 

You laugh, kissing Prompto happily before locking eyes with Ignis. “You seem better, Iggy. More coherent. A more active participant in all of this.” 

Ignis chuckles darkly and pumps his fingers into Prompto with purpose, hitting the blond’s prostate, causing Prompto’s bony hips to arch off the bed as he curses and grabs at the thin white sheets. “Quite,” he says quietly, chest heaving with the effort. “I still feel...strange, as though I’m underwater, but perhaps not so deep, now. I feel the need to take, instead of to be taken.” He cocks his head and withdraws his fingers from Prompto. “Is there lube?” he asks. 

You grab the bottle from the bedside table and pour some into his palm. Ignis slicks his cock up and covers his fingers with the rest, pushing them again into Prompto. 

“ _Iggy_ ,” Prompto whines. “C’mon, Iggy, I’m ready for you...” 

“With pleasure,” says Ignis as he lines himself up, exhaling slowly as the tip of his cock pushes past Prompto’s rim. He looks back at you. “Perhaps, you would be willing to...after...?” 

You lick your lips and nod, watching as Ignis slowly buries himself to the hilt, balls flush against Prompto’s ass. He begins to move, to take Prompto with as much ferocity as he himself had been taken. You lie close to Prompto, peppering his chest with kisses as Ignis fucks him, waiting for Ignis to want you again. 


	4. Chapter 4

In the wee hours of the morning, Ignis wakes up with a clear head, finding himself aching, dehydrated, and sticky. Foggy memories swirl around in his head—a battle gone sour, something clouding his mind like a filter, a lust-filled craze of taking and being taken by every other member of the party, of not getting enough. He groans as he sits up, taking a moment to look at his groin—thank the gods, he’s finally flaccid, and he finds himself decidedly _not_ thinking about marathon sex. Stumbling from the mattress, careful not to wake Prompto, he makes his way into the bathroom for a long overdue shower. He gets back into bed thirty minutes later, passing out again for the next twenty-four hours. 

“Got a call from Monica,” says Gladio as they eat the shitty cold breakfast in the motel—bagels, cereal, fruit, orange juice, muffins, hard-boiled eggs. 

“Ah,” says Ignis, taking a bite of the bagel and strawberry cream cheese, guzzling a bottle of water. He’s starving. He’d fucked away all of his energy over the last day. “Do they require our assistance?” 

“Seems like it,” says Gladio. “She didn’t provide many details, but Cor’s there, so I’m sure whatever it is, he’s heading it up and he wants us there.” 

“Whoa, another mission with the Marshal?” Prompto’s mouth falls open—Ignis leans over and pushes his mouth full of mushed corn flakes closed, chuckling as he shakes his head. 

“Please chew, darling.” 

Prompto hurriedly gulps. “Sorry Iggy. But _Cor_? Oh man. Oh man we should train. Just, to uh, y’know, make sure we’re ready.” 

Noctis laughs at Prompto’s not-so-subtle hero worship. His freckled cheeks are flushed, violet-blue eyes shining bright and wide. 

You take another sip of coffee and lean your head on the prince’s shoulder. “Sounds good to me. You know Cor’s gonna give us a run for our money with whatever hunt he’s got in mind. I just hope that no one gets hit with more surprise sex pollen. _That_ would be awkward.” 

Ignis chokes and snorts into his water, apologizing as Gladio guffaws and slaps him on the back. 

“Yes, well,” he says, blushing and adjusting his glasses. “I do suppose thanks are in order. I would not have survived that ordeal had it not been for you all.” 

You laugh and place your hand over Iggy’s gloved one, squeezing. “Not like I’m complaining, Specs. I like fucking you.” 

Ignis smirks and takes another sip of water. “Quite,” he says, licking his lips. “But I’m exhausted. Our normal routines of love-making are enough for me, thank you. I don’t know if I could handle another bout of such supernatural stamina.” 

Prompto flushes, but has the audacity to wink at the adviser. “Can’t say I hated it though.” He shrugs. “Sorry if that’s selfish, but...damn you were so hot. And I don’t get to top you often. Was fun.” He shoves three apple slices into his mouth and chews, cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. 

Ignis chuckles as Gladio settles his long, strong arm around Ignis’ shoulders. “Meldacio HQ is a few hours away. You good for drivin’?” 

“Ooh ooh,” says Prompto, hand shooting up like he’s in a classroom. “I could drive?” 

“No,” says Noctis, leveling his gaze at his best friend. “Wanna cuddle with you, in the back.” 

Prompto’s eyes go wide and he stutters and nods, falling silent under Noct’s heated stare. 

Ignis looks at you, tilting his head. “__________,” he says, embarrassed. “I am not sure if I am feeling well enough to drive the car. Would you care do to so, again? I’ll sit in the front and direct you.” 

You squeeze his hand again. “Sure thing.” 

“You should take another potion, Specs,” says Noctis, yawning. 

Ignis shakes his head. “I’ll be fine soon, I’m sure. We shouldn’t waste them.” 

“You’re worth it, though,” says Prompto, meeting Iggy’s tired green eyes. “We can’t afford to have you operating at half capacity.” 

“I’m flattered, darling Prompto, but I can assure you, I’ll be all right. If I feel the urge, I shall doze in the car.” 

The drive to Meldacio is boring, with Ignis dozing in the front, you in the driver’s seat, Prompto and Noctis cuddling in the back, and Gladio reading a new harlequin romance paperback he’d picked up at the last gas station. You turn the radio to the widely-cast classical station, giggling as everyone except Gladio eventually dozes off an hour into the trip. 

Thirty minutes from your destination, Ignis slowly comes to, blinking awake and stretching. The five of you had spent two nights at the Three Z’s, with Ignis sleeping most of the second day after the effects of the sex pollen had worn off, leaving the rest of you to take some much-needed time to just rest. You’d taken it upon yourself to get all of your clothes laundered at the motel, a task that Iggy usually takes upon himself. He looks good in his black pants, purple shirt, and black blazer, silver gloves on his hands as he wiggles his fingers, adjusting his glasses, shifting his long legs. He turns. 

“I believe I am feeling better. I’m anxious to see what Cor and the hunters have in store for us.” 

You smile and nod, turning to him for a quick second. “I’m glad you’re better, Iggy. We were so worried. It’s not often that _you’re_ out of commission.” 

“It was dreadful,” he sighs, opening the middle console and pulling out the can of Ebony he’d packed away before leaving the motel. “Again, I am truly grateful for the four of you. I cannot imagine having to go through all of that alone.” 

“Oh, any time, Specs.” 

Ignis smirks and places a warm hand on your thick thigh, causing your breath to hitch as you focus on the road. He squeezes, and you exhale slowly. 

“That’s not fair,” you whisper. 

Ignis chuckles. “I won’t say I hated the process of it all. Not feeling in charge of myself was the worst part. But the connection we all share...” 

You nod as Ignis’ voice trails, understanding the sentiment he’s getting at. “I love you, Iggy. Like I love all of you. You know I’d have marathon sex with you any day.” 

“Hm,” says Ignis, idly rubbing your thigh. “I feel the same way.” 

The hunt is wildly successful, with Cor being more than appreciative of both your and Prompto’s improved battle skills, leaving the blond to gush about the Immortal after the five of you set up camp at a haven. Cor wanders off on another solo mission to infiltrate a nearby Imperial base, planning to meet up again in a few weeks. You’ve got wind of another royal tomb in the vicinity, with plans to hunt it down first thing in the morning. Ignis is back to his usual self, cooking up a tasteful dinner with the fish that Noct caught at the nearby lake; and the five of you cuddle up close in the tent, falling into dreamless sleep under the stars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Now I'm off to dream about marathon sex with all the bros...


End file.
